In cloud computing system (hereinafter referred to as cloud) operation, a manager of an infrastructure which provides a server environment has also conventionally performed system monitoring and business operation monitoring. By contrast, in recent years, with development of cloud computing technology, system monitoring is performed by the manager of the infrastructure, and business operation monitoring is performed by a cloud user. In this manner, system monitoring and business operation monitoring have been performed by separate operators.
In business operation monitoring, each server is not directly monitored, but node management information prepared in configuration management information of a monitoring server is used to perform monitoring operation. Here, the node management information has a one-to-one correspondence with a monitoring target server, and includes configuration information about hardware and software regarding the monitoring target server and monitoring settings such as monitoring target items. For example, the monitoring server monitors the monitoring target server, regularly updates the node management information so that the node management information matches the configuration of the monitoring target server, and also monitors each server with monitoring settings set by a user to the node management information.
As monitoring technology, for example, there is a network configuration management system which automatically detects a physical position of a personal computer (PC) and traces movement of the PC. Also, a network monitoring system which detects redundancy of media access control (MAC) addresses has been thought.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication Nos. 2006-079350 and 2013-168771 are examples of related art.